justanotherdayinfreddyfandomcom-20200214-history
Tortured Spring Bonnie
Were you looking for: Springtrap, the original counterpart of Torture Spring Bonnie? Torture Fredbear, Torture Golden Kitty, or Torture Golden Lockjaw, the other Torture suits that appear on [[G.P.D Mode|'G.P.D Mode']]?' Other similar-looking or related characters, such as Bonnie, Torture Bonnie, Toy Bonnie, [[Buster|'Buster]], [[Torture Buster|'Torture Buster']], or The Unknown? TRTF5= Torture Spring Bonnie, also known as Torture Springtrap, is a Torture suit developed in Fazbear Inc. by Alison. She was going to serve as one of the antagonist in The Return to Freddy's 5 G.P.D Mode prior to it's recent cancellation. Appearance Torture Spring Bonnie shares a few traits with the other tortures. She has the same endoskeleton jaw inside her mouth and, while hard to see in the teaser, she has the same red eyes as them. She has three sets of teeth, if the endoskeleton teeth are counted.she has a black nose,with Nostra built on it. She still has buttons. She appears generally more green then the original Springtrap. She seems to be withered. Her eyes go straight above her instead of being tilted. A newer design of her was in the 2 days teaser, his eyes and texture changed. Behavior As confirmed by BFPFilms424/Tyler, Torture Spring Bonnie would've been with Torture Fredbear, Torture Golden Lockjaw and Torture Golden Kitty in G.P.D Mode. Trivia *Torture Spring Bonnie's pose references Scott Cawthon's Nightmare Bonnie when first revealed. **In addition, the text says What Happens, happens for a reason. *When brightening up her teaser, it reads Torture Springtrap instead of Tortured Springtrap. This is most likely a spelling error, or it was added on purpose. *In her first teaser, Torture Spring Bonnie appeared to be green, but other images show her to be yellow. **This may be caused by the lighting in her first teaser. *If one looks closely at her ear in the "2 Days" teaser, text can be found. This text says "BUTTERFLIES' DREAM". *BFPFilms424/Tyler recently confirmed that Springtrap is not in the TRTF series and that Tortured Springtrap is actually Tortured Spring Bonnie. **This is likely due to Vincent dying differently then he did in the FNAF franchise, as instead of dying inside of Springtrap, he was stabbed by the Kitty Fazcat child. **This may also be due to Springtrap not appearing in any of the games, nor fitting into any of the lore. |-|Gallery = The Return to Freddy's 5 Story Mode Story Mode/G.P.D Mode Gameplay Output JLM1Lz.gif|Torture Spring Bonnie in the Story Mode Title Screen. Output VOJceu.gif|Same, but twitching. Output 3Ty4SX.gif|Ditto. 2016-11-28 (1).png|Torture Spring Bonnie and Torture Fredbear in the G.P.D Mode menu. 2016-11-28 (4).png|Same but twitching. 2016-11-28 (5).png|Ditto. Springextras.png|Torture Spring Bonnie In extra Menu Output oswilT.gif|Ditto. Teasers/Misc SpringTrap Torture Teaser.png|Torture Spring Bonnie's first teaser. Snapshot_2_(9-5-2015_9-59_AM).png|Torture Spring Bonnie's teaser brightened It s almost time by bfpfilms424-d9ckje4.png|Torture Spring Bonnie in a picture with Torture Sugar and Torture Lockjaw teaseing the trailer for the game from Poniator's Deviantart. 16f3f1 fb9b669ae5f242049a4247331d9e3cef.png|The Thank You from TRTF. Torture Spring Bonnie is above Torture Sugar and next to Torture Fang. Whatthehell.jpg|Torture Spring Bonnie in another teaser. This teaser is the 2 days till TRTF5:TFC. 16f3f1_795bfd78887342c0b14bc28982fe00b6_kindlephoto-37180590.jpg|The text on Torture Spring Bonnie's teaser. Incredibly difficult to find, as some text blends in with the nose and eye. Whatthefuck.jpg|Moe text on Torture Springbonnie's ear saying, "The End is Never." Torture Spring Bonnie.png|Torture Spring Bonnie's full model. IMG_1870.PNG|Another model of Torture Spring Bonnie. Category:Characters Category:Non-canon characters Category:Tortures Category:Females Category:TRTF5 Category:Animatronics Category:Adventure Category:TRTF Volume 2 Category:TRTF: TDT characters Category:TRTF5 Tortures